


shamelessly

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy Racism, Other, Polyamory, Pride 2019, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Kirkwall doesn't approve of the Champion and her (number of) lovers. Fenris deals with this in his own way.





	shamelessly

**Author's Note:**

> i believe this was meant to be part of a larger work but i finished it up into something bite-size instead
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

It isn't often that Fenris feels shame for his relationships. There's simply no place for shame in Fenris' life - or time, for that matter. Any time not spent fighting the fools in Kirkwall's streets or the Coasts' winding paths is spent enjoying time with his partners. Whether he's playing cards with Hawke and Isabela or helping Merrill braid flowers into Anders' hair, Fenris is a busy man - as well as a man of strong convictions. When he knows something and knows it truly, shame does not come easily to him.

But then grocery day happens along and Fenris finds himself hearing all sorts of whispers at the marketplace. Things are different then.

To go to the Hightown market and hear the ladies titter - 

_ "It's the Champion's knife-ear… One of them anyways."  _

_ "Imagine she bought them in Tevinter? She's a mage, isn't she?" _

To go to the Lowtown market and hears the people mutter among themselves - 

_ "Oh, there goes one of Isabela's marks…"  _

_ "Hear she keeps many these days. Loose, the lot of them." _

To go to the Alienage market and hear Merrill's old neighbors taunt - 

_ "Oh boy, Jethann. It's the only man in Kirkwall more of a slut than you! Haha!" _

_ "Well, that can't be true! But  _ I _ get paid for it…" _

Even poking around the clan's wares on Sundermount yields much the same -

_ "Imagine being not just one shemlen's whore, but two! Two!" _

_ "What an awful life it must be… Show some compassion for a lost brother, da'len." _

He tells himself it doesn't bother him. Why should it? He knows he's more than an object to Hawke, to Isabela, to Merrill, to Anders. He knows their love means so much more. Still, he finds himself dreading a visit to the marketplace. All he needs is a few odds and ends to last them until Anders can shop properly. Milk, Hawke had said. And eggs, Merrill added. And a loaf of bread for Anders' patients. And finally, Isabela had piped up sweetly, an apple or two for a tart they could make together. All the rest they had could last them until next week.

He just needs a few goods. It will be a short trip. He won't be alone for long.

Yes, he thinks, steeling himself already for the remarks. He'll be gone only moments and return to a warm home of people who care for him, who will smile at the sound of him stepping through the entrance and into the sitting room. He'll return to a bustling kitchen full of people that can't cook very well but try very hard for the sake of one another. He'll return to a barking dog and a giggly pirate and a goofy champion and two mages with their noses stuffed in books. He'll return to arms that hold him. He'll return to a love that the likes of Kirkwall simply cannot comprehend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
